Scrambled Soundwaves
by Overnight Sensation
Summary: Megatron devises a way to keep the Autobots from detecting his energon raids on Earth. This is from a series of fiction based more on the G1 80s toys Tech Specs and UK comics, rather than the G1 cartoon.
1. Chapter 1

**The Transformers- Scrambled Sound Waves**

It was a sunny summer day across the western United States. The bright sun bore down on the Pacific Northwest, specifically, giving all the humans who lived there a bright and cheerful demeanor. But, while this was the case for the humans in the Northwest, not every living being there shared the same mood. Deep inside his remote mountain headquarters, the Decepticon leader, Megatron's mood better resembled a brewing storm than the sunny day that was passed outside the Decepticon headquarters.

With a twisted face, Megatron angrily paced the control room of the Decepticon base, with his heavy footsteps footsteps echoing throughout the entire mountain, which caused most of the Decepticons to stay out of the same room as Megatron, so they didn't suffer his wrath. But, despite this fact, the angry Megatron was not alone as his air commander, Starscream and his communications expert, Soundwave also stood in the room with him, where they watched their leader continue to pace the room with frustration. Suddenly, the arrogant Starscream spoke in his usual high pitched voice, breaking the constant echoing stomps in the mountain.

"You seem troubled, oh great Megatron(!) Tell us, what troubles you?"

"You know exactly what is bothering me, Starscream!" Megatron snapped back. "The fact that we continue to sit idle on this wretched planet is beginning to take its toll on my patience! My Decepticons on Cybertron need their leader to lead them to glory! Who knows what has become of them since that fateful day we left Cybertron to pursue the Autobots..."

"Hm, hm, hm," Starscream chuckled while his smug grin become brighter. "We continue to sit idly on Earth because we have yet to gain the energy and materials needed to build a new spacecraft to take us back home- and we have yet to gain those materials because you have failed to lead us successfully."

Megatron stopped in mid walk and turned his head towards Starscream, who currently stood against the wall with folded arms. His electronic eyes narrowed where he cast a glare towards the red and white robot, who simply continued to grin back towards his leader.

"Not only does sitting on this planet continue to try my patience, so does your constant prattling! You are as irritating as rust, Starscream. Be warned- I do not take such irritations lightly."

"You have no reason to warn me." Starscream replied. "I am merely stating the obvious. You have failed to lead us to victory against Optimus Prime, and his Autobots. Now then, if _I _were in charge, it would be a different story! With the swift and smart Starscream at the helm, the Decepticons would have tasted victory long ago. We would already be back on Cybertron!"

Megatron had heard all he could take. In a swift movement, the powerful Megatron stormed towards the sleeker Starscream and reaching out with a large grey hand, Megatron gripped Starscream by the throat. The Decepticon air commander let out a choke of surprise before Megatron spun around and tossed Starscream to the floor, where he painfully landed before Megatron's feet.

"Idiot!" Megatron cried before he then stomped on Starscream. "You believe you know how to lead the Decepticons, but you have no idea! You are too arrogant and selfish to see the bigger picture. If I placed my Decepticons under _your _command, they would have simply starved to death due to lack of energon."

"Heh, the Earthlings have a saying," Starscream muttered painfully. "_That's like the pot calling the kettle black_."

"Do you know what else will become black?!" Megatron now roared. "Your charred hide after I destroy you with my fusion cannon!"

The other Decepticon standing in the room, the quiet, blue Soundwave had seen this scenario all too often as it was almost a daily occurrence between Megatron and Starscream, and deciding he had seen enough, Soundwave decided to interrupt them. Soundwave moved towards the large purple computer in the control room, and he then switched it on with a press of a button, bringing the large video screen to life.

"Attention: lack of energon can be rectified." Soundwave announced in his usual cold, monotone voice. "Research shows aviation fuel as a highly sustainable source of energon. Suggested course of action: acquire the necessary fuel."

Megatron turned his attention away from the fallen Starscream before he looked towards Soundwave and the computer screen with interest.

"Where can we obtain this fuel?" Megatron asked.

"International airports carry large quantities of the desired fuel." Soundwave explained. "Nearest location from Decepticon HQ is Seattle-Tacoma International Airport."

Megatron turned his attention back to Starscream, who now found the strength and courage to rise himself to his knees, while he continued to sit under Megatron's glare.

"If you wish to prove yourself to me, take Skywarp and Thundercracker to this airport, retrieve the fuel in energon cubes and bring it back to me! Perhaps if you can prove yourself half competent, I will change my mind, and _not _melt you down to make parts for our new space cruiser."

Quickly, Starscream rose to his feet and scurried out of the control room, giving Megatron nothing more than a simple nod. Despite his silence, inside Starscream seethed with hatred for Megatron. He wished to replace Megatron and become the Decepticon leader, as he thought his preferred methods of speed and guile were the way forward, rather than Megatron's more simple ways of brute force. Despite this, Starscream did as Megatron ordered and found his comrades, Skywarp and Thundercracker, and together, the three soon left the Decepticons' secret mountain base. Transformed into their alternate forms as F-15 jets, the three Decepticon jets headed towards Seattle, Washington as fast as their boosters would allow.

"So, Megatron wants us to get energon from a human airport, does he?" The blue jet, Thundercracker asked.

"Correct." Starscream replied as he flew in front of Thundercracker and Skywarp in his form- a red jet. "We are not far away now. We shall strike hard and fast, take the fuel and leave. Check and prepare your weapons."

"Weapons checked." Thundercracker muttered. "An airport seems like a pointless errand though, if you ask me. There are oil rigs, or power plants we could strike. Those places don't have so many people around to get in the way."

"Your thoughts aren't important, Thundercracker!" Starscream bellowed back over the roar of their jets. "Skywarp, confirm your weapons check...Skywarp? Skywarp!"

Checking his on board radar, Starscream suddenly realized that Skywarp had disappeared after he failed to respond to Starscream's command. The air commander grumbled over his radio to Thundercracker when a bright light above him caught his attention. A purple glow appeared a few feet above him, before it turned into the form of the black jet known as Skywarp.

"What?" Skywarp chuckled, now flying upside down. "I'm right here!"

"Idiot." Starscream hissed. "Forget your practical jokes and pay attention to the task at hand! Megatron thinks I can't lead a parade, let alone lead the Decepticons. If you show me up and prove him right, Skywarp, you will pay a heavy price!"

"Yeah, yeah." Skywarp answered, by which time he flew back into line. "I was just making sure my teleportation ability still worked."

"The airport is now in visual range." Starscream announced, now ignoring Skywarp. "Ready your weapons and prepare to strike! Dive!"

Down on the ground, the loud and busy airport was packed with people making their travels. Planes crossed the runway and filled the skies as they took off and landed at the large airport. In the control tower, worry soon turned to panic when their radars picked up three unknown planes flying swiftly towards the airport, and within moments, they were visible to the workers in the control tower. With screams of fear and confusion, the workers watched the three jet planes soar through the sky, narrowly avoiding large aircraft before they then swooped to the runway, where they transformed and exposed themselves to be evil Decepticons!

As their gigantic robotic feet touched the ground, Starscream slid to a stop after shoving an aircraft that was sitting at his right. Despite needing little effort, Starscream caused the empty plane to fall to its side, where it crashed into another plane, filled with crew members who were preparing the plane for its next flight. The collision caused both planes to explode, and within seconds of their landing, the Decepticons stirred great panic at the airport as flight crews, passengers and airport workers began to run across the runway in horror, while countless more people inside the airport began to rush for the exits and escape. Screams filled the air, replacing the usual noise of jet engines, which were just as loud and this served as amusement for the cruel Skywarp.

"Heh, look at them run." Skywarp chuckled. "I always like watching them run away!"

Skywarp looked on to see Starscream and Thundercracker looking around the runway for the desired fuel, but more interested in amusing himself than carrying on with the mission, Skywap reached out and picked up an aircraft tug in his large purple hands, before he then tossed it towards Thundercracker.

"Catch, Thundercracker!" Skywarp called with a laugh.

Thundercracker turned, and with lightning fast reflexes snatched the airport tug out of the air at the last moment and caught it. Sharing a laugh, Thundercracker and Skywarp began a game of catch amongst themselves for a moment, which only served to fuel Starscream's wrath.

"Knock it off!" Starscream shrieked after he blasted the tug out of midair with his arm mounted null ray. "I told you, don't you dare bungle this mission up for me! Locate the fuel source, and extract it into energon cubes!"

Grumbling, Skywarp and Thundercracker marched behind Starscream, and the three scoured the large networks of runways while they searched for the aviation fuel. Their presence and violent nature had caused everyone at the airport, including the armed police to rush away in fear for their lives, and so the Decepticons were met with no resistance. Angrily, Starscream ripped open aircraft hangers, and knocked airplanes out of the way in his search for the aviation fuel, when suddenly, Thundercracker called out to him. Following the voice, Starscream walked behind one of the largest aircraft hangers to see a vast amount of fuel pumps and tanker trucks, all lined up and either full of aviation fuel, or waiting to collect it from the pumps into the large tanks.

"Excellent!" Starscream said with happy, wide eyes. "You've found the fuel. Quickly, fill up your energon cubes."

The three Decepticons surrounded the fuel pumps and they held their hands out in the air, almost as if they were preparing to catch something above them. Instead however, a flash of white light flickered above their hands before giant, empty white cubes, stacked up in piles of five appeared out of thin air and landed in each of their hands. The Decepticons set their energon cubes down before Skywarp and Thundercracker watched Starscream who stood before them and then lowered to a knee, took one of the fuel pumps in his hands and ripped it from its concrete foundations! Fuel began to fly up into the air, resembling a garden hose on a hot day, and as the lack liquid began to drop to the ground, Starscream grabbed an energon cube from his pile and placed it up the stream of fuel. The fuel landed inside the cube, where it immediately turned from black fuel into a glowing pink liquid, and Thundercracker and Skywarp then followed suit as they ripped up a fuel pump each and began to fill up their own energon cubes.

"There's got to be enough fuel in these pumps to fill not only these cubes, but dozens more!" Thundercracker exclaimed. "Why don't we stay a while and drink of this out of the ground?"

"Well, we do have straws!" Skywarp cackled before he held up a flailing pipe that continued to spurt out jet fuel.

"Will you two just shut up and carry on?!" Starscream announced sharply. "Once you fill up your five energon cubes, retrieve five more, and when those are done, get another ten ready! We don't leave until every last drop of this black liquid is turned into energon."

Together, the Decepticons now silently continued their work, adding more and more energon cubes to their growing collection. The chaos and noise from earlier had soon turned to silence after all people around the airport had fled the scene, but soon, the silence was once again broken when Starscream heard the collective rumbles of engines and running of tires. After a few moments, the Decepticon frowned and turned to Thundercracker who was crouched to his left.

"What's that noise?" Starscream asked.

"Noise? What noise?" Thundercracker replied. "Come to think of it, I've been so deep in thought, I haven't been listening to-..."

Before Thundercracker could finish, Skywarp, who stood by their stack of energon cubes quickly called towards his fellow Decepticons, one arm pointed out towards the runway.

"We've got company!" He called in alarm.

"Company?" Starscream asked, rising to his feet. "Ha! The humans have sent their military to dispose of us? I'd love to see them try!"

Starscream, and then Thundercracker walked around from the fuel pumps and towards Skywarp to get a better view of the approaching company Skywarp had mentioned. With a clear view, Starscream was shocked to see a group of four vehicles- a white Porsche sports car, a white police car and a small red sports car were led by a large red articulated truck. The truck's brakes hissed as it stopped, followed by the other vehicles and the Decepticons' eyes widened in horror to see the vehicles quickly changed their forms into those of the heroic Autobots. Now standing across from their enemies, Optimus Prime stood before his soldiers Jazz, Prowl and Cliffjumper. With his large laser cannon in one hand, Optimus Prime pointed towards the Decepticons with a blue finger.

"I'll give you one chance." Optimus Prime announced in an authoritative tone. "Turn back to the skies where you came from and leave the energon cubes so that we can end this peacefully, Starscream."

"We heard you cats were spoiling the travelers day on the airwaves," the cool Jazz then said with a grin. "If make like a tree and leave, maybe those humans can get on with their vacations."

Starscream glared towards the Autobots, and remaining silent, he instead raised his right arm and fired a blast from his null ray, which sent a purple bolt of energy through the air, where it crashed into Optimus Prime's arm! The blast immediately caused the Autobot leader's arm to drop to his side, where it now became lifeless for a short time as the giant leader stumbled backwards from the shot.

"I won't even give you a chance to walk away alive, Autobots!" Starscream bellowed. "Decepticons, attack!"

On Starscream's order, Thundercracker and Skywarp raised their own arm mounted laser weapons, then the trio collectively fired their weapons at their enemies, the Autobots. A rain of laser fire flew across the runway to the Autobots, who immediately scattered to avoid the laser blasts. Now under the cover of various airport buildings, the Autobots retaliated as they attempted to fire back at the Decepticons, who surrounded their pile of energon cubes in what became a stand off of laser fire, with neither side able to get an advantage over the other.

"We're sitting ducks like this!" The ever impulsive Cliffjumper said over the radio to his Autobot comrades.

"Prowl," Optimus Prime called over his radio, upon hearing Cliffjumper's complaint. "Have you analyzed the situation?"

"Yes, Optimus." Prowl responded. "As Cliffjumper implied, we aren't going to get far in this situation, but out in the open, we risk taking considerable damage. Also, there is highly flammable fuel nearby, as well as energon cubes. A stray shot might be enough to take us all out, and the airport with it!"

"Then we need to get them away from those cubes," Optimus Prime said, after firing another defensive shot from the cover of the aircraft hanger he stood behind.

"Hey, I've got that covered!" Jazz called over the radio. "Let ol' Jazz do his thing, and those Decepticlowns will be out of the way in no time."

"Whatever your thing is, Jazz, you'd better do it now." Prowl replied in an analysis. "The chances of a poor shot is becoming likely as tempers rise. I also predict if we wait much longer, Skywarp will be deployed to pick us off using his teleportation powers."

"Then it's settled. Jazz, it's in your hands now." Optimus Prime called out to Jazz. "I'll cover you!"

Quickly, the Autobots began to execute their plan. Stepping out from behind the cover and safety of his air hanger, Jazz stepped out into the open, where he was spotted right away by the Decepticons. Before they could attempt to shoot at the Autobot special agent, however, Optimus Prime rose from his own cover and laid down a barrage of laser fire, forcing the Decepticons to defend themselves from Prime's own barrage. Now with cover, Jazz transformed into his vehicular form as a Porsche sports car and quickly drove towards the Decepticons, his car doors opening as he drove. He skidded to a halt a safe distance from the Decepticons who were preparing to strike once more.

"Hey Decepticons, check out this week's number one on the top ten!" Jazz cried.

Starscream looked towards the Porsche in front of him and lowered his null ray in preparation to fire, but before he could, his senses were barraged by ear splitting loud music and blinding lights as Jazz created a dazzling sound and light show to disorientate his enemies. Immediately, the Decepticons clutched their robotic ears and blinded by the lights, they began to stumble away from their guarded energon cubes due to their dizzied state. Optimus Prime found the opportunity he needed.

"Now!" Optimus Prime called to Prowl and Cliffjumper. "They're away from the energon! Strike them down before they can recover!"

The Autobots didn't waste time as right away, Prime, Prowl and Cliffjumper rushed from behind the cover of the buildings and with their weapons at the ready, the Autobots began to pelt the Decepticons with a hail of laser fire. The firepower collided with Starscream and Thundercracker, causing them to immediately drop to the ground painfully while they were still disorientated. However, Skywarp, at the back of the group avoided the laser blasts, and with enough of his wits, suddenly disappeared!

"Skywarp's teleported!" Optimus Prime called.

"If I'm right, I know where he's going to turn up..." Prowl replied.

Prowl surveyed his surroundings, watching while Jazz continued to pump his music at full volume to further disorientate Starscream and Thundercracker who writhed on the ground. Just then, a prick of light appeared in the air above the Porsche car, and within seconds, the purple light turned into the form of Skywarp who floated above Jazz unknowingly, his arm mounted laser cannons bared as he prepared to fire upon the oblivious Autobot.

"I knew it!" Prowl called.

Just as he had anticipated, the Autobot military strategist had correctly thought Skywarp would appear above Jazz to try and stop him- but Prowl wasn't about to let that happen. He aimed his shoulder mounted missiles towards the black Decepticon, and before Skywarp could strike down his Autobot comrade, Prowl fired off his right missile, which shot through the air, collided with Skywarp and collided in a shower of fire and metal!

"Blast you, Autobot!" Skywarp cried out painfully as he dropped to the ground.

Jazz was taken by surprise from Skywarp dropping to the ground and instinctively, he transformed to his robot mode before he fired his photon rifle at the fallen Decepticon, causing him to roll away over to his Decepticon allies with a smoking wound in his chest. With a slight break from the Autobots' laser fire, Starscream slowly rose to his feet while Thundercracker and Skywarp each took to a knee behind their air commander.

"Had enough?" Jazz asked. "Or do you wanna be spoon fed another pounding?"

"My appetite for destruction won't be satisfied until I destroy you, Autobot!" Starscream snapped back.

"Aw, for crying out loud," a frustrated Cliffjumper hissed at the lack of action. "Let's finish them! Charge!"

"Cliffjumper, stop!" Optimus Prime called.

But Optimus Prime's call was ignored for the little red Autobot, Cliffjumper rushed past Prime, Prowl and Jazz and made a full out run for Starscream. Seeing Cliffjumper's rash action, Starscream grinned and took a step backwards, before he aimed his null ray cannon at the small Autobot and fired a blast of laser fire from it. The purple energy collided with Cliffjumper's chest and immediately, the small Autobot dropped to Starscream's feet with a cry of pain as he was unable to move. The deadly effects of Starscream's null ray were that they would disrupt the flow of electricity in anything mechanical, causing them to become immobile.

"Cliffjumper!" Optimus Prime called out in concern, which was followed by a laugh from Starscream.

"Now then," Starscream began as he crouched forward and picked up Cliffjumper by his ankle. "Will you Autoboobs be so gracious as to allow me to leave with my energon, or will you try to be heroic and cause your friend to meet a grizzly end?"

"I...I didn't anticipate this." Prowl said to Optimus Prime with a look of worry. The unexpected always caused Prowl to become unable to cope with a situation.

"What do we do, boss?" Jazz then asked, also turning to his leader.

"Yes!" Starscream called out, tauntingly. "What _will _you do, Prime? I'm sure this little one's life means too much to you to simply throw it away in exchange for some energon."

Optimus Prime looked towards Starscream with a look of concern. Cliffjumper was helpless and wide open to a fatal attack from any one of the Decepticons that stood near him. He looked to the energon cubes, and then turned back to Jazz and Prowl, where he ordered them to stand down.

"Prime, we can't let them win just like that!" Jazz pleaded in protest.

"We must think about Cliffjumper's well being." Informed Optimus Prime. "Starscream, we surrender. Return Cliffjumper safely to us, and we'll let you walk away."

"Hm, I think I'd rather keep this little one until the energon is in our possession." Starscream replied. "You shall remain where you are while Thundercracker and Skywarp gather up our bounty."

"Alright, Starscream, you win." Optimus Prime stated. "But, I will do you one better. _I_shall personally hand your energon cubes to you."

"Optimus Prime, doing _my _bidding?!" Starscream cried with a twisted smile on his face. "Ahahaha! Megatron could only dream of that! Very well, Prime, give me my energon!"

Optimus Prime dropped his large laser cannon to the ground, which was so heavy that it caused the concrete under it to buckle. With his blue hands up in the air, Optimus Prime slowly walked away from Jazz and Prowl, and slowly stopped beside the large stack of energon cubes, where he took on of the glowing cubes in his hands. He then looked towards the Decepticons, seeing that while Starscream held Cliffjumper upside down by the foot, Skywarp and Thundercracker stood behind him with their weapons trained on him.

"Here," Optimus called towards Starscream, "catch!"

Starscream looked to see the energon fly through the air towards him. Knowing that if it crashed to the ground it would explode, Starscream tossed Cliffjumper to the floor and stumbled forwards in a panic. The cube landed softly in his held out hands, and Starscream sighed with relief to see the energon cube didn't explode. Seeing Starscream calmly looking to the cube, Optimus Prime then quickly looked towards Jazz.

"Jazz, fire!"

Before the Decepticons could react, the slick Jazz kicked his photon rifle, which lay on the floor, up into the air. In one swift motion, Jazz caught the weapon in his hands, aimed it towards Starscream and fired a blast from it. The laser shot through the air, and Starscream shrieked as the beam of energy collided with the energon cube in his hand, causing the energon cube to erupt in a powerful reaction of exploding energy. A blinding flash and deafening explosion filled the air as Starscream found himself flying through the air, where he crashed into Thundercracker and Skywarp, and all three Decepticons lay prone on the ground.

The flash of light began to die down when Optimus Prime regained his laser cannon and pointed it down towards the three fallen Decepticons. He looked to Starscream, seeing that the Decepticon's chest armour had been torn from his body, leaving sparking circuits and broken gears exposed to the open air. Giving the order, Optimus Prime and the Autobots began to pelt the Decepticons with weapons fire once more, that was so forceful, the Decepticons were pinned down with no hope of fighting back.

"Let's get out of here!" Skywarp cried towards Thundercracker.

"Suits me." Thundercracker replied.

Still being pelted by the Autobots weapons fire as if it were hail stones, Thundercracker and Skywarp slowly rose to their feet. They shielded themselves with their arms as they prepared to take off into the air and retreat, when a voice called out to them- it was the pain filled voice of Starscream.

"Wait, don't go!" Starscream whined. "I cannot move. Take me with you!"

"What do you think?" Skywarp asked to Thundercracker, who turned towards Starscream.

"Megatron will probably punish us if we leave him...Come on, Starscream."

Still being pelted with Autobot fire, Thundercracker scooped Starscream up into his arms, and slowly he rose up into the air to retreat. Skywarp remained on the ground for a few moments longer to fire his own arm mounted machine gun at the Autobots in slight retaliation, before he too lifted off up into the sky, battered and beaten from the encounter.

"Hold your fire." Optimus Prime called towards Jazz and Prowl. "It's over, let them go."

"Haha, alright!" Jazz cried a thumbs up. "The creeps are retreating."

Optimus Prime nodded to Jazz and then walked over to Cliffjumper, who still lay motionless on the ground. The Autobot leader took a knee and inspected Cliffjumper's damage.

"Cliffjumper, are you functional?"

"Yeah, I'm ok..." Cliffjumper softly answered. "I just can't move yet."

"That's the effect of Starscream's null ray," Prowl pointed out. "It will wear off soon, like it did with Prime's arm earlier."

"Yes, you will be fine." Optimus Prime seconded to Cliffjumper. "But you really must learn to control your impulses. Rushing out towards the Decepticons like that almost saw you destroyed."

"Sorry, Optimus," a now humble Cliffjumper said. "I just wanted to take them down."

"Hey, hold on." Jazz then interjected. "Let's not get grim, guys. Cliffjumper's a little banged up, but he'll survive. If he didn't do that daredevil stuff, he wouldn't be our Cliffjumper, would he? We sent the Decepticons off with their tail pipes between their legs, and only one energon cube was destroyed, meaning this airport will get all its jet fuel back."

"I'd call that quite the victory." The softly spoken Prowl said in response.

"I suppose you are right." Optimus Prime agreed after taking Cliffjumper in his arms and standing to his feet. "Our job here is done, for now. We shall take Cliffjumper back to base for repairs and then return here to assist the humans with turning the energon back into the jet fuel they need. Autobots, transform and roll out!"


	2. Chapter 2

The day was quickly passing, and Megatron watched on the main screen of his large computer in the Decepticon control room to see the day begin to turn to dusk while Soundwave stood right behind him. Soon, a pair of flying objects over the horizon caught their attention.

"Subjects non-hostile. Decepticon forces are returning." Soundwave announced to Megatron.

"Ah, they've returned." Megatron replied. "It looks as if Thundercracker is carrying something. No doubt my long overdue energon cubes. Perhaps Starscream has actually proven himself after all."

Megatron pressed a button on the computer, and the screen flickered off. He turned around and made his way through the control room, making his way towards the door.

"Come Soundwave, we shall greet the victors. My thirst for energon is great!"

Accompanied by Soundwave, Megatron strode through the halls of the Decepticons mountain base as great anticipation danced through his mind. It had been a while since the Decepticons had successfully returned back to base with a pile of energon cubes, and Megatron had longed to taste sweet victory, which he would do by greedily gulping down the contents of an energon cube. The two Decepticons walked along a final corridor that would bring them to the cavern that made up the exit of the headquarters, when Megatron and Soundwave stopped to see Thundercracker and Skywarp land inside. Megatron's look of triumph soon turned to a glare of anger when he saw Thundercracker carrying not energon cubes in his arms, but the weak body of Starscream.

"So, the _mighty _Starscream returns triumphant, eh?" Megatron asked with venom in his voice. "I should have known you wouldn't be able to see a job through, you useless excuse for a Decepticon!"

Furious, Megatron stormed up towards Thundercracker and Skywarp, who looked to their leader in fear. Ignoring both of them, Megatron grabbed Starscream by the throat and lifted him from Thundercracker's arms before he turned and slammed Starscream back first in the rocky wall of their mountain base. Starscream gagged slightly under Megatron's vice like grip, and fearfully looked down to meet the fiery gaze that belonged to Megatron.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just allow you to corrode into scrap iron!" Megatron roared. "You have failed me!"

"P-please..." Starscream weakly pleaded. "I am too valuable to the Decepticon cause to be allowed to expire. Megatron, I beg you, please spare me..."

"Pitiful!" Megatron replied. He released his hold on Starscream, who dropped in a heap to the floor. "You overestimate your worth to me, Starscream."

Coldly, Megatron turned towards Skywarp and Thundercracker who then squirmed under his furious gaze. Seeing their cowardly reaction to his simple movements angered Megatron, and his ire grew as he spoke to the pair.

"Now, tell me, you weak fools. What happened out there? It was a simple enough task!"

"We had all the fuel from that place," Skywarp nervously began. "But the Autobots came and defeated us because Starscream wanted to get Optimus Prime to serve him the energon cubes."

"Lies!" Starscream weakly exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Megatron snapped back towards Starscream, kicking him to the floor once more.

"Victory would have been ours." Thundercracker explained after watching Starscream buckle to the floor. "But somebody put out a call to the Autobots, and they came to save the day, as usual. Huh, if they didn't have their super computer to pick up calls for them, they'd probably be too unaware of what we were doing to stop us."

Megatron listened to Thundercracker, and then the Decepticon leader stroked his metallic chin in thought. After a few moments, Megatron frowned and then looked back to Skywarp and Thundercracker, who dared not move without their leader's permission.

"You have failed me, and I am extremely displeased. Take Starscream for repairs and get out of my sight, before I destroy you myself!"

Skywarp and Thundercracker didn't have to think twice. They bowed their heads in acknowledgment of their leader and quickly walked past him, picked up Starscream between them and scurried off down the dark halls of the Decepticon fortress to get the weak Starscream the repairs he desperately needed, and as their echoing footsteps faded, Megatron turned towards Soundwave with a calmer attitude.

"Thundercracker's intelligence is average at best, but he brought up a good point. The Autobots computer, Teletran 1, picks up even the weakest signal if it is an S.O.S.. If we could find a way to disable that computer, we would have free reign of the areas of this planet that the Autobots do not patrol."

Soundwave thought for a moment, his emotionless expression never changing.

"Suggestion," he then said. "Radio jamming frequencies may prove effective."

"Of course!" Megatron exclaimed, slamming his left fist into his right hand. "If we jam signals being sent to Teletran-1, the Autobots would become practically blind to our movements."

"Jamming frequencies of that magnitude will require amplification." Soundwave then noted.

"Such problems can be rectified with precise planning," Megatron said in answer. "Come Soundwave, we have work to do!"

Immediately, Megatron rushed through the corridors of the Decepticon base, heading back to the control room, with Soundwave hot at his heels. Once back in the control room, Soundwave took a seat in front of the Decepticon master computer. Within moments, Soundwave's robotic fingertips were swiftly running over the large keys as Megatron gave the ever loyal Soundwave orders. The pair worked tirelessly, well into the night, with Soundwave giving technical advice and explanations on what would be best, while Megatron either agreed, or ordered for a different course of action. Finally, at the break of dawn, Soundwave stood from his seat and retrieved a set of blueprints that had just been printed by the computer. Tearing the plans from the machine, Soundwave held them open in his large hands and returned to Megatron's side, who studied them with an evil grin. The plans contained the blueprints to a large satellite dish that was connected to a radio mast that would be taller that the largest tree in the area.

"Brilliant!" Megatron exclaimed. "This radio transmitter is the answer to jamming radio communications to the Autobot's base!"

Megatron's plan involved using Soundwave, who would stay at the radio mast to for the duration of the Decepticon leader's scheme. An expert in communications, Soundwave would be the one to broadcast the radio jamming signal in his alternate form as a cassette deck. Connected to the radio mast, Soundwave would broadcast the signal through the powerful satellite dish, forcing the Autobots to become helplessly unaware of when and where the Decepticons would strike. Carrying on with their project, Megatron and Soundwave moved through their mountain headquarters and gathered up materials and tools that they would need to construct the radio mast. While materials were scarce to build a new spacecraft, the pair found there was enough steel, cables, and nuts and bolts to construct the tower. With their materials in hand, the pair left the base. Megatron didn't reveal anything to the Decepticons he left behind, he just informed them that he and Soundwave would be gone for a considerable length of time, and until he returned, he grudgingly placed Starscream in charge...With Megatron's loyal spy, Ravage, watching Starscream of course.

It was another bright summer's day as Megatron and Soundwave flew high over the western United States. The skies were clear, allowing Megatron and Soundwave a perfect view of the ground far below as they scoured the landscape for a suitable location to build the new transmitter. The expedition, unfortunately, would take them both close to the Autobots headquarters, located at Mount St. Helens, for the transmitter needed to be close enough to fully block any incoming radio calls.

"Activating cloaking signal." Soundwave announced to Megatron as they flew closer towards the surrounding fifty miles of Mount St. Helens.

"Right," Megatron acknowledged. "This shall be close enough, now we must find a location...Ah! I believe there will suffice."

Megatron banked sharply out of the sky towards the area in question. Directly opposing the dormant volcano, albeit, some 50 miles away, Megatron and Soundwave landed behind a large expanse of mountains. Their feet touched upon the grass surface, and as they dropped their materials to the ground, Megatron tilted his head back and surveyed the height of the giant mountains.

"This area is perfect." Megatron announced. "It is close enough to the Autobots' headquarters, is out of visual range, and unless the Autobots indulge in off roading, then no one will learn of our presence here."

Megatron and Soundwave began working on building the radio mast. Under the cover of the mountain and Soundwave's cloaking signal, the pair were able to work uninterrupted and undetected through the day, long into the night, and continued through to the next afternoon until, finally, the radio mast was completed. Megatron took a step back from the construction site and placed his hands on his hips while he looked over his and Soundwave's handiwork.

"Yes, it is finally complete. Now it is time to give it a field test. Soundwave, transform and activate it!"

Obediently, Soundwave transformed into his alternate form as a blue tape cassette deck. Landing right beside the giant radio mast, a small compartment in Soundwave's right side opened, and a socket wriggled out of it, where it hooked itself up to a long cable which ran from the ground and up to the mast where it was connected to the satellite dish. While Megatron could see no physical evidence that the satellite was activated, he knew that a quiet Soundwave meant that there was no sign of error as the tape deck began to pump out the radio jamming signal through the satellite dish.

"Now that the Autobots are cut off from the vulnerable outside world, I believe it is time I quenched my thirst." Megatron said to himself. "Soundwave, I shall leave you now. Continue with your work here, and I will be in contact with you later."

With that, Megatron leaped into the air and climbed high into the sky as he flew away from Soundwave and the radio mast. Now air born, Megatron flew north where he passed over a great deal over the American state of Washington and eventually found himself rapidly approaching a familiar site- Seattle-Tacoma airport, the very same place he had sent the Decepticon jets to attack but a couple of days earlier. Megatron couldn't help but allow a large grin to grow across his cold, grey, metallic face. It had been so long since the Decepticon had been alone to indulge what he found to be some sport. And, even though this was in fact a field test to see how Soundwave's radio jamming signal worked, Megatron was also taking the opportunity to vent his angers and frustrations, while allowing himself the treat of warm, black fuel.

Seattle-Tacoma International Airport had just recovered from the Decepticons' attack. It was that very same morning, in fact, that the airport was reopened for business as thousands of holiday makers and airport workers once again busily and happily traveled from one side of the airport to the other. Sadly, the peace would not last. Happy chattering and other inaudible banter was soon drown out when an emergency alarm began to ring out through the large airport. Up in the control tower, the radio controllers looked on in horror to see Megatron punch a large jumbo jet out of the air, which had just taken off from the airport as he came into land.

The plane collided with the concrete runway, where it exploded into a gigantic fireball, illuminating the airport in a red glow. Megatron landed beside the scorching inferno and with his typical evil smile, the Decepticon looked around the airport to see the many humans inside screaming as they ran for their lives.

"Do not flee, humans!" Megatron called out. "Do you not realize it is an honour to meet your doom at the hands of the mighty Megatron?!"

With that, Megatron strode confidently towards the airport's main terminal, passing a smaller jet plane as he did. He stopped beside the plane, before he grabbed the plane in his hands, and lifted it over his right shoulder, while he continued to look at the airport, where he then threw the empty airplane towards the building like a javelin! The plane collided with the building with an almighty crash, and the screams of suffering humans filled Megatron's robotic ears, causing the evil Decepticon to let out a gravelly roar of amusement through the blinding amount of brick dust that flew up into the air following the collision between the airplane and the building.

Megatron turned away from the now burning building and walked away, eager to find something else, but he quickly stopped to see many humans now running from the remaining planes as they scurried over the air field in a bid to escape. Cruelly, Megatron watched the humans with amusement for a few moments before he raised his right arm, which held his mighty black fusion cannon, and with a snarl, Megatron fired off a blast of powerful fusion energy. The purple fusion ball shot through the air and collided with the ground while the humans continued to run, but the force of the resulting explosion meant that the poor humans either perished in the energy wave caused by the fusion explosion, or they were hurled high into the sky, where they plummeted to their ugly end.

"Ah, now that is over with,"Megatron began, "I can allow myself a drink. Sport always gives me a thirst!"

Almost oblivious to the destruction and distress his arrival had created, Megatron casually walked away from the fires he had caused and continued to walk across the airfield, stopping only when found the fuel pumps that held the aviation fuel that the Decepticons had attempted to acquire before. Just like his Decepticons had done before him, Megatron lowered to a knee and ripped the newly rebuilt fuel pump out of the ground, where jet fuel began to spew out of the ground like a black eruption. Hungrily, Megatron grabbed the fuel line that the jet fuel was spewing from, and he tilted it towards his mouth like a straw before he opened his mouth and began to ingest the jet fuel. The fuel ran through his fuel pipes and down into his pumps, and immediately the Decepticon leader felt a rush of energy begin to course through his circuits. With a snarl of triumph, Megatron ripped the fuel line from the ground as he stood and tossed it aside without a care.

"Ahhh!" Megatron growled with satisfaction. "This jet fuel is just the thing I needed! I feel as strong as I did before I arrived on this pathetic planet, when Cybertron was a thriving world!"

Stepping away from the fuel pumps, Megatron surveyed the area, only to freeze on the spot when his electric eyes picked up a cavalcade of vehicles rapidly approaching the airport. With binocular like eyes, Megatron enhanced the image, and he let out a small chuckle to see that the military and emergency vehicles quickly approaching the airport did not bare the Autobot insignia.

"So, the humans wish to try their luck against the might of Megatron, do they?" Megatron asked with a laugh. "Well then, let them try. They will not walk away from this day!"

While Megatron waited for his opposition to approach, he took the time to activate his radio, where he contacted Soundwave.

"Soundwave, this is Megatron speaking. Congratulations, I believe your radio jamming signal is working. Continue with your work. Soon, the Earth's energies will be mine, and Optimus Prime will have no idea- until it's too late! Ahahaha!"

* * *

It would take a full day for the Autobots to learn of the horrifying events that took place at Seattle-Tacoma Airport.

Blissfully unaware of the destruction and chaos caused single handed by Megatron, Optimus Prime had called a meeting with his higher ranking Autobots for their usual weekly counsel. Standing at the head of the table, Optimus Prime looked over the large counsel room in their long since functional space shuttle, the Ark to see Prowl, Jazz, sitting alongside the Autobots' chief medic, Ratchet. Across from them sat Optimus Prime's chief of security, Ironhide, defensive strategist, Trailbreaker and finally, the Autobot many referred as the 'mad professor', mechanical engineer, Wheeljack.

The meeting continued as it usually did, with Optimus Prime bringing up the most pressing topics such as the ongoing project of building a new spacecraft to return to Cybertron, to finding a source of energy on Earth to use without it being of any consequences to themselves or the people of Earth. The Autobots were almost done with their meeting when the door to the meeting room suddenly opened. Optimus Prime and the other Autobots looked shocked when they saw their young human friend, Spike Witwicky rush through into the room, carrying a newspaper in his right hand.

"Spike," Optimus began in a polite, but firm tone. "While it is always a pleasure to see you, I must remind you that these meetings are, as always, private."

"Optimus, I'm sorry, but I couldn't wait for you to finish." Spike announced with worry as he rushed past the other Autobots and up to Optimus Prime, to which Spike resembled a mere insect, compared to their gigantic bodies. He then held the newspaper up with both hands so that Optimus Prime could see it before he continued.

"I don't know how you missed it, but yesterday afternoon, Seattle-Tacoma Airport was once again attacked, by Megatron!"

The announcement caused a stir in the meeting room as all Autobots present began to utter words of shock and disbelief.

"How is it even possible?" Optimus Prime eventually asked. "If such an attack took place, our super computer, Teletran-1 would have informed us of any emergency calls for help."

"I don't know." Spike said with a shake of his head. "But that isn't even the worst of it. Megatron's attack took place in the afternoon, but last night, there were many reports all over the television, radio and in the press of Decepticon attacks all over the Pacific Northwest. Oregon, Washington, Idaho, and even so far as Arizona were all hit by Decepticon raids for energy last night. Many cities and power stations now lie in ruins, and they aren't exactly happy the Autobots weren't around to stop the attacks."

"Hang on, I don't get how this could happen." Wheeljack suddenly announced as he stood from his seat. "If so many attacks took place, Teletran-1 would have told us! I know there's always room for error when dealing with computers, but the numbers don't add up here."

"Is it possible there is a major malfunction with Teletran-1?" Optimus Prime asked, to which Wheeljack shook his head.

"Nah, no way," was the reply. "I vet the software once a week, and give the hardware monthly checks. There is no way that computer is faulty."

"I can vouch for that." Ratchet then said. "I'm always there with him when he does it."

"Perhaps the Decepticons have some kind of cloaking device." Ironhide suggested.

"That wouldn't explain how the natives were able to identify them as Decepticons though, Ironhide." Prowl softly said in response to Ironhide's suggestion. "Tell us, Spike, where was the closest attack to our location?"

"Springfield, Oregon." Spike finally answered after reading through the front page of the newspaper.

"Springfield?" Jazz asked. "Man, that's over one hundred and seventy miles away! We don't even go that far out for joyrides."

"So the Decepticons didn't attack Portland?" Prowl asked, to which Spike agreed. "That's interesting...Portland's a large city, but considerably closer. The Decepticons seemed to travel fairly far away. Perhaps there is a connection between their chosen targets and the fact we were blind to them."

"That still doesn't explain how we missed all coverage of the situation, Prowl." Optimus Prime said.

"So, what do we do, Optimus?" Trailbreaker asked.

"Firstly, we shall extend our patrol routes," Optimus Prime announced. "I do not care about the resources spent, we shall go as far as southern California if we have to, and this is effective immediately. If the Decepticons attack outside of Oregon and Washington again, then I want to know about it. Meanwhile, Wheeljack, Ratchet: I want Teletran-1 checked immediately. Do a thorough systems check, and then check every length of wire and every circuit board inside it, in case this incident really is down to our own hardware. I shall debrief the others, but I expect you all to set about this immediately. This cannot happen again. Meeting adjourned."

With the meeting called to a close, the Autobots rose from their seats and swiftly left the counsel room, preparing to head straight into their assignments. Optimus Prime prepared to leave his position at the head of the table, when he noticed Spike still stood beside him. After a moment of silence, Spike spoke to the Autobot leader.

"This worries me, Optimus," Spike announced. "This has never happened before. When the Decepticons attack, usually you're right on top of it. What's going on?"

"I don't know, Spike," Optimus Prime answered honestly. "But I suspect the reason has Megatron's hands all over it. But do not fear, I will do my best to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Spike nodded up to the giant Autobot leader, whose words brought the teenager some comfort. He knew that when Optimus Prime made a vow to do something, he would always follow through, especially in regards to safeguarding the Earth from the Decepticons. Optimus Prime began to walk out of the counsel room, with Spike quickly following him, and the pair walked through the Autobots base until they reached the control room. Optimus Prime already noticed Wheeljack and Ratchet working on Teletran-1, the Autobots' super computer, to see if they could find any glaring fault, and Prime hoped that an answer would soon be found.

Suddenly, the sound of many footsteps walking in unison down the hall caught Optimus Prime's attention, who turned around to see the other Autobots who weren't privy to the meeting that had just taken place. With Bumblebee at the front of the group, Optimus Prime looked on to also see Bluestreak, Brawn, Cliffjumper, Gears, Hound, Huffer, Mirage, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Windcharger. The group walked to Optimus Prime before they stopped and looked up to him for instructions and guidance.

"Optimus, we've just heard that a bunch of Decepticon attacks happened last night, and we weren't informed," the small Bumblebee spoke. "Is it true?"

"That it is, Bumblebee," said Optimus Prime. "I'm not sure how we missed it, but it means we shall tighten up our vigilance. Starting immediately, I wish all patrols to extend their range to three hundred miles. The patrols will be taken in shifts since we shall be so thinly spread, if we are called to a Decepticon attack, we will still have a reasonable number of soldiers to work with. I shall set Jazz the task of organizing the new patrol patterns, so convene with him for your new assignments."

The Autobots quickly left Optimus Prime and set about preparing for their patrols, leaving Optimus Prime a moment to ponder the situation. He had no idea how the Autobots' had slipped in their duty to defend the Earth against the Decepticons. They had changed nothing about they conducted their patrols, or their surveillance of the planet at their base. Something had to have changed. Optimus Prime was convinced that Megatron was responsible for what had happened, for even though he instructed Wheeljack and Ratchet to give Teletran-1 a systems check, he trusted their words that the computer was faultless. He sighed in frustration, but did so quietly so that he didn't let the Autobots see it as Optimus Prime always tried to shoulder his burdens alone. He knew it didn't benefit his team to vent his frustrations and worries freely, which he felt was a trait Megatron always had and was a trait that brought the Decepticons defeat after countless defeat.

While Optimus Prime walked off to personally see what he could do to help rectify the problem, Jazz was on the other side of the control room issuing the Autobots their patrol routes, and any further detailed instructions to do with their scouting patrols. He turned to the green Autobot, Hound and issued him with his route.

"Okay Hound, here's your assignment," Jazz began. "I've got you down for heading out to Clearwater National Forest in Idaho. Three hundred miles of countryside and towns, sounds like just the thing for you, nature man."

"Thanks, Jazz," Hound replied with a smile. "A dash across the countryside sounds good."

"Well, you don't have to wait to go, man." Jazz then announced. "I want you to head out now. You can be one of the first cats I send out on patrol."

Hound nodded to Jazz, turned and made his way towards the exit of the Autobots spacecraft, that doubled as their headquarters. With a full tank of energon, and high spirits over where his patrol route was to take him, the Autobot scout looked to his task with excitement. If he didn't find a Decepticon group up with evil intentions, it was a question of so be it in Hound's mind. Secretly, he looked forward to a peaceful drive across the American countryside with a real opportunity to take in what he thought to be the beautiful scenery that surrounded him.

Hound found his way to the exit of the spacecraft, with the bright beaming sun meeting his gaze. He transformed into his form as a military jeep, and with a revving engine, Hound was about to leave the Ark when he saw Spike running up towards him, his one arm waving in the air.

"What's up, Spike?" Hound asked as the teenager boy stopped beside the jeep.

"Do you think I can come with you?" Spike asked to the green jeep.

"I dunno, Spike," Hound replied. "Do you need to be anywhere today? I'm not planning on flogging my engine to Idaho and back, it's going to be a while before I get back...Unless the Decepticons decide to make an appearance."

"I've got a free day." Spike answered, to which Hound chuckled.

"Then climb in!"

"Thanks," Spike said in gratitude as he jumped in to Hound's driver's seat.

With Spike buckled in to the driver's seat, Hound revved his engine once more, and the green jeep drove from the Autobots' headquarters, with his tires kicking up much dust behind him while he drove along the dusty road that led away from the large dormant volcano, Mount St. Helens. Hound followed the road along his planned route and as he was someway away from the volcano, the rocky scenery was soon replaced by green forests and crystal clear lakes.

"I always say it, but it sure is pretty out here." Hound announced. "I'll never tire of wondering around this area."

"You must have seen every inch of the area around here, eh, Hound?" Spike asked to the jeep's dashboard.

"Not everywhere." Hound replied, a small light flashing on and off on the dashboard as he spoke.

"Oh?" Spike asked. "Like where?"

While Hound continued to drive along the road, a large mountain came into view in the distance after Hound turned a corner. The mountain was almost as tall as Mount St. Helens.

"I've never been to the area around that mountain." Hound explained. "I've never had the time, but I'm hoping sooner or later, I'll be given a day so I can go and explore it."

"Why don't you do it now?" Spike asked. "You could drive past the mountain, and you'd still be following the route you have to take to Idaho."

"I don't know," Hound finally replied. "I don't want to disobey Optimus Prime's and Jazz's orders. There are no roads leading to that mountain. It would make my journey more difficult and it would take longer."

"Well, you did say you weren't going to rush unless there's a Decepticon attack somewhere." Spike pointed out.

Hound's scanners looked towards the mountain while he continued to drive along the way, and he felt a sense of conflict in his CPU. Like any Autobot, Hound wished to complete his tasks efficiently and successfully. But, as he continued to look towards the mountain, his desire to at least pass and briefly look at a part of the area he had yet to explore was too alluring for him to pass up. After a few minutes of silence from the jeep, Hound spoke again.

"Alright Spike, you win. Let's go and take a look, but I hope you don't mind going off road!"

Hound continued to follow the road for a while longer until the road drooped down, and Hound found himself driving down a large hill. Once his tires hit the ground at the bottom of the road, the grassy route that would lead to the mountain was now on the same level as the jeep for Hound to drive across, and so, with a large turn of his steering wheel, Hound veered off the road and began to cross the grass route. The terrain was uneven, making for a bumpy ride as Hound and Spike uncomfortably bumped towards the mountain at a slower speed.

"Ow!" Spike cried out after some of the more hostile bumps. "It's not exactly a comfortable ride!"

"It was never going to be, but it's always fun!" Hound laughed. "It's too bad that I'll probably be bothering Ratchet and Wheeljack for repairs on my suspension and my chassis by the time we get back home."

Despite the bumpy ride, the drive was free of any real excitement, but Hound and Spike enjoyed it all the same as they took in their beautiful surroundings. Hound recorded every visible part of the area in his internal memory so that he could look back on the images more closely when he was back in his room in the Ark. Eventually, Hound drove past the large mountain that had been alluring Hound for a long time. Spike's eyes widened as he looked to it, and with breathless wonder, he grinned.

"You must be loving this." Spike announced. "This mountain is huge!"

"It sure is." Hound replied. "I wish I had more time to look at it. Hey, maybe when I get the chance, I'll go climbing up to the top and take a picture of the view! It would make a nice holographic picture for later."

"Could I come along when you do that?" Spike asked.

"That would be great!" Hound exclaimed. "I just hope you'll be able to keep up with me during the climb, since I'm-..."

Hound was going to continue with sentence, but Spike noticed he suddenly stopped and went quiet for a moment.

"Hound, what's wrong?" A concern Spike asked.

"It's strange," Hound answered. "I'm picking up some kind of signal on my radar scope...It's strong, as if it's close by."

"Is it from Autobot HQ?" Spike asked.

"Nah, I would recognize the signal." Hound explained. "It can't be from a observatory or ranger post, either, because I know for a fact there aren't any around here."

"So what do we do?" A curious Spike then asked.

"Let's check it out," Hound said. "It won't take long, and the signal's strong enough that I'll be able to track it down right away."

The jeep changed gears, and once again, Hound drove off his intended course. Spike watched the radar that was built in to Hound's dashboard to see that a blip was on the left hand side of the screen, and as Hound drove closer to the mountain, the blip traveled closer to the center of the screen, and was growing in size. Driving through some more thick bushes and trees, the blip was now so large that it was very close.

"It's right behind the next lot of bushes." Hound announced.

Hound drove through the bushes, and Spike ducked low in his seat and covered his face so that he wouldn't be scratched by sharp branches due to Hound's jeep form being roofless. As they passed through the bushes, Spike sat up straight and opened his eyes before he pointed out in front.

"Hey. What's that?" Spike asked.

"It's a radio mast!" Hound exclaimed. "But what's it doing here?"

Hound finally came to a stop a few hundred away from the radio mast, and after Spike exited the jeep, Hound transformed back to his robot mode. Now towering over his human friend in his robot form, Hound walked towards the radio mast with a frown on his robotic face while Spike walked behind him.

"This is really weird," Spike said.

"It sure is," Hound replied. "It's not a mast for a radio since I'm not picking up any radio stations...I'm not picking up anything, in fact, just static...But my radar's detecting some kind of signal, and it's right here. I think I'm going to call headquarters for some advice."

Hound was about to activate his communicator, when a movement from the radio mast suddenly caught his attention. Hound looked on, and was shocked to see a small object beside the radio mast transform and grow into the sinister form of the Decepticon, Soundwave.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's Soundwave!" Spike cried in alarm.

"Autobot intruder." Soundwave coldly announced as he looked towards Hound. "Terminate."

"Get back, Spike!" Hound shouted as he retrieved his laser gun.

Spike rushed away from Hound's side and leaped back into the bushes he and Hound came from, before he looked through the bushes to see that Soundwave withdrew his own blue concussion blaster, and the two Transformers were in a stand off across from each other.

"Destroy Autobot." Soundwave then announced.

Quickly, Soundwave rose his blaster and fired a blast of energy towards Hound who jumped to his right and then rolled back to his feet to avoid the blast. Hound then fired a blast from his own laser gun, and his shot collided with Soundwave's leg, who immediately dropped to a knee as his leg buckled under the force of Hound's shot.

Standing back up, Hound then rushed towards Soundwave and the radio mast before he placed his free hand on the large missile launcher that sat on his shoulder. With his target in his sights, Hound released the rotund missile from the launcher on his shoulder, and Soundwave looked with horror to see that Hound's missile flew towards the Decepticon's radio tower.

"Laserbeak, eject. Operation, intercept." Soundwave said as he pressed the large button on his own shoulder.

With a loud click, Soundwave's chest compartment slid open, before a cassette tape then flew out of Soundwave's chest, where it unfolded and grew in size as it turned into the Decepticon condor, Laserbeak. With a squawk, Laserbeak flew towards the missile and immediately, he fired his laser cannons and two large purple beams of laser energy collided with the missile, where it exploded, saving the radio mast from sure destruction. The explosion of the missile was strong enough that the force of the explosion sent Hound crashing down to the ground, and hot shards of metal bounced off his and Soundwave's body, causing both Autobot and Decepticon alike to groan in pain from the red hot shrapnel.

Soundwave rose back to his feet, and recalled Laserbeak, who flew back to his master and transformed back to his cassette form, and Soundwave's chest compartment opened to allow Laserbeak to slip comfortably back into his chest as it closed back up. He then turned back to Hound, who was recovering from the backlash of his exploding missile, and seeing Hound in a vulnerable position, Soundwave fired a hail of small red missiles from his large shoulder mounted missile launcher. The missiles collided with Hound's body in a shower of explosions, which sent Hound flying off the ground and into the ground towards the bushes where Spike was hiding. But in concern of his friend, Spike leaped out of the bushes and stood aside the grounded Hound.

"Hound! Are you okay?!" Spike asked with worry.

"I'll be ok." Hound replied, "but we'll need to get help. Come on, let's get back to the Ark before he does anymore damage!"

With Soundwave rushing towards the pair, Hound painfully transformed back to his jeep form. Spike leaped into the jeep, and Hound accelerated away from the Decepticon with all speed to alert the Autobots of Soundwave's presence near their base. Unfortunately for him, though, Soundwave wasn't prepared to let Hound just retreat freely. Once again, Soundwave pressed the large button on his shoulder, causing his chest compartment to open once again.

"Laserbeak, eject. Operation, pursuit."

Once again, the red and black cassette flew out of Soundwave's chest compartment and transformed back into the metallic bird, Laserbeak. Laserbeak's thrusters burst into life with two large balls of fire which propelled Laserbeak through the air as he quickly began to catch Hound and Spike.

"He's gaining on us!" Spike cried in panic to see Laserbeak was already right behind them.

"Don't worry, he won't catch us." Hound replied. "I'll shoot that turkey out of the sky!"

On the back of the jeep was Hound's turret gun, which usually doubled as his radar scope. But this time, it rose into the air, not to intercept radio signals, but to instead shoot Laserbeak out of the sky. Hound fired his laser turret, and an orange blast of energy shot into the air at Laserbeak, but with all the grace of a real bird of prey, Laserbeak dodged the shot and continued his pursuit, where he decided to end the chase. Charging his laser cannons, Laserbeak fired a shot down towards Hound, and Laserbeak's laser fire collided with the back of the Autobot jeep!

The force of blast lifted Hound's rear up into the air, causing him to violently crash back down to the ground. Hound let out a grunt of discomfort, but Spike let out a cry of fear as he flew from Hound's driver's seat and up and over the jeep's side, before he landed in a heap on the grassy ground.

"Spike!" Hound called as he slammed on his brakes and skidded to a stop.

Hound prepared to turn around and drive back to Spike to pick him up, but Laserbeak laid down a barrage of laser shots at Hound, and around to Spike to make sure that the scout was unable to return to his human friend. Hound was weakened, and Laserbeak's fire power was becoming too persistent for him to have a hope of fighting back, but before Hound could think of a new strategy, he watched with fright to see Laserbeak swoop low and grab Spike by shoulder with his metallic talons.

"Help!" Spike cried as Laserbeak cawed with triumph.

With Spike in his grasp, Laserbeak climbed high up into the sky and turned around to fly back to Soundwave. Hound transformed back to his robot mode and fired his laser gun at Laserbeak in a hope of trying to stop the condor, but his shots failed to reach their target, for he was too high in the sky, and soon only Spike's echoing voice could be heard as Laserbeak flew out of sight.

"I need to get help." Hound said with worry, and he activated his radio. He frowned when instead of an open channel back to the Ark, Hound got nothing but static, and it was then a realization hit him.

Immediately, Hound transformed back to his jeep form and sped off back to Autobot headquarters to seek help from Optimus Prime.

Now alone once again, Soundwave stood before the radio mast, checking it over for any damage, and he was silently thankful when his inspection showed that the radio mast was still fully functional. A caw caught Soundwave's attention, and he turned around to see Laserbeak flying down towards the ground with Spike still in his grasp. Fluidly, Laserbeak swooped to the ground and dropped Spike in front of Soundwave, before he then climbed up into the air and then perched on Soundwave's shoulder.

Spike shook his head and recovered his wits, only to gulp nervously to see that a large shadow was cast over him- the shadow of Soundwave, who stood in front of him and towered over him with a cold stare.

"Y-you won't get away with this." Spike announced as he began to slide himself backwards. "The Autobots will stop you."

Soundwave said nothing for a moment, and instead he rose his concussion blaster towards Spike, whose mouth became agape. He cowered as Soundwave squeezed the trigger and allowed a blast of purple energy to shoot out of the cannon. The energy collided with the ground beside Spike, causing the turf to be kicked up into the air, where it rained down onto Spike, dirtying his clothes.

"Silence, human." Soundwave instructed.

Soundwave could see that Spike was now too scared to try and make an escape, and so he turned his attention away from the human and opened up a radio link back to Decepticon headquarters. Immediately, the growling voice of Megatron filtered through Soundwave's radio.

"What is it, Soundwave?" Megatron asked.

"Autobots encountered." Soundwave summarized. "Decepticon activity has been revealed."

"What?!" Megatron cried. "Blast it!"

"Captive in Decepticon custody," Soundwave then announced, hoping to calm Megatron's enraged temper.

"Who? That midget, Bumblebee?" Megatron asked with interest.

"Negative. Subject is the human boy." Soundwave replied.

"Good work, Soundwave!" Megatron exclaimed. "No doubt Optimus Prime will be anxious to rescue his little friend...And I think we shall prepare a suitable welcome for he and his weakling Autobots. We shall crush them, and then we will have no need to jam any radio transmissions! I shall be there with the other Decepticons shortly, Soundwave. Ensure the boy stays unharmed- for now."

* * *

Back at the Ark, Optimus Prime was in the control room, with his gigantic red robotic arms folded across his chest while he currently stood over Wheeljack and Ratchet, who had continued to fully check Teletran-1 over for any possible computer error or hardware failure. With the large computer console hinged open, Wheeljack finally pulled his upper body up from out of the computer and wiped his hands on a rag before he turned around to face Optimus Prime as Ratchet slipped out from under the computer.

"It's just like I told ya, Optimus," Wheeljack began, "there's nothing wrong with Teletran-1. We've checked every length of cable, and every circuit board, just like you asked. There's not a thing wrong with the computer."

"What of the the computer itself?" Optimus Prime asked. "Any bugs there?"

"Not a thing." Ratchet announced. "It's completely free of errors, and the hardware's sound. Whatever is causing our problem, it isn't Teletran-1. It's got to be something outside our base."

Optimus Prime thought for a moment, but a screech of braking tires caused him to jump in alarm. He, Wheeljack and Ratchet turned and looked to see Hound skid to a stop in the control, before he then transformed back to his robotic form with a look of worry on his face.

"Hound, what's happened to you?" Optimus Prime asked, looking to his wounded body. "Where is Spike?"

"Spike's been captured by Soundwave!" Hound replied with worry.

"What?" Optimus Prime asked with shock. "But how?"

"I picked up a signal on my patrol, so Spike and I went to investigate it. We found a large radio mast, and Soundwave was there! It turns out he's the one responsible for causing us to miss the emergency broadcasts of Decepticon attacks. I tried to stop him and destroy the tower, but Soundwave shot me down, and I tried to retreat with Spike, but he had Laserbeak catch Spike. I couldn't rescue him..."

"A radio signal that jams incoming signals by way of a transmitter!" Wheeljack cried. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

By this time, Prowl had walked in to the control room and heard the news of the Decepticons' activities. Optimus Prime turned towards him.

"We must rescue Spike and destroy that radio tower." He said to Prowl. "Assemble a battle team together."

"It won't be easy, Optimus." Prowl announced with a shake of his head. "The majority of our forces have been sent out on patrol. With the revised ranges you put in place, it will take too long to reach Spike in time, if we wait for them."

"Who do we have available?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Myself, Brawn, Bumblebee, Trailbreaker, and you, sir." Prowl informed Optimus Prime. "I don't think Hound should return to the radio mast with us. He looks like he needs repaired."

"Agreed." Optimus Prime said with a nod before he looked to Hound. "You've done well, Hound. We'll take it from here and don't worry, we'll get Spike back."

Optimus Prime then looked to Ratchet and Wheeljack.

"Ratchet, I want you to stay here, repair Hound and remain in command of the Ark in my absence. Wheeljack, come with us. We need all the numbers we can get!"

Soon, Optimus Prime sent for Bumblebee, Brawn and Trailbreaker, where he quickly debriefed them on the situation.

"Autobots, dangerous times are immediately ahead of us," he began. "Hound has discovered the reason we suffered a communications blackout recently, but unfortunately, because of his discovery, our friend, Spike is now Soundwave's prisoner. No doubt, he will have been in touch to Megatron, and if I know my old nemesis, I suspect he and the other Decepticons will be there waiting for us. But, for the sake of Spike, we _must _go and do battle with our enemies. Our primary objective will be to rescue Spike, but once he is safe, we must destroy that radio tower. Now, let's go! Autobots, transform and roll out!"

Right away, the Autobots transformed to their alternate modes, and once Prowl, Brawn, Bumblebee, Trailbreaker and Wheeljack were ready, Optimus Prime transformed to his own alternate form as an tractor-trailer, and together, the six Autobots sped out of the Ark. Their engines echoed through the valleys while they accelerated along the road, before they then swerved off the road after the hill, just like Hound had, and with Optimus Prime at the front of the convoy, it made the Autobots' crossing of the terrain a lot easier as the giant truck was able to run over the grass and bushes. Finally, the Autobot convoy thundered past the mountain and arrived at the site where the radio mast was located, and with a hiss of his air brakes, Optimus Prime stopped, with the others stopping behind him.

"We've arrived." Optimus Prime announced. "Where is Spike?"

"I see him!" Bumblebee cried, spotting Spike bound in energy chains and sitting beside the radio mast.

"This looks like a text book ambush, Prime," the police car, Prowl announced.

"Yes, Prowl," Optimus Prime said. "So we must be careful. Autobots, transform."

Immediately, the Autobots transformed in unison, with their weapons in hand as they were ready for anything. Bumblebee took a step forwards and prepared to retrieve Spike, but Optimus Prime put an arm out to Bumblebee, stopping him from going ahead.

"Wait." Optimus Prime ordered.

Optimus Prime then looked towards the radio mast again, and called out to the heavens as loud as he could.

"Megatron, I know you are here! Show yourself!"

Nothing but silence and stillness met Optimus Prime and the group of Autobots behind him. A cricket chirped, and the sound seemed to echo through the valley, while the Autobots looked around for any sign of the Decepticons.

"Are you sure he's here?" Brawn asked. "I see nothing."

"That rat wouldn't leave such a grand piece of handiwork unguarded." Trailbreaker muttered. "But we need to act now. Optimus, we need to think about Spike here."

"Yes." Optimus Prime replied. "Autobots, move-..."

But, Optimus Prime was cut off when a loud "_thoom!" e_choed through the valley as a large streak of purple energy shot from the mountain top down towards Optimus Prime. Quickly, Prime shoved Bumblebee out of the line of fire and dived to his left as the other Autobots quickly scattered to avoid the laser energy, which shot past the Autobots, causing the air to radiate with heat as the blast collided with a pile of rocks behind them, vaporizing them instantly!

Now on his knees, Optimus Prime looked up towards where the blast had come from as Megatron now stood on the edge of the mountain top, with a broad grin and a smoking fusion cannon on his arm.

"Ah, Optimus Prime!" Megatron called. "I see you've taken an interest in my radio tower. But I'm afraid you are trespassing on Decepticon property and therefore you shall have to pay a heavy price for it. Decepticons, attack!"

On the end of Megatron's order, the Autobots' robotic ears were filled with a roar of jet engines, before Starscream, Thundercracker and Laserbeak flew out of the clouds high in the sky. Immediately, the three air born Decepticons fired missiles and laser fire down towards the Autobots, who quickly rushed to their feet and scattered to avoid the barrage of fire. Amused by the fleeing Autobots, Megatron leaped from the mountain top, where he dropped on the ground beside Spike, with his weight causing the very ground to sink under him before he grabbed a helpless Spike in his hand and laughed while the Autobots began to attempt to fight back against the Decepticons.

"Hahaha! This will be over in mere moments!" Megatron cried. "You'd better call for some help, Prime! Oh, what's that? Your radio doesn't work? But of course it won't, not with my transmitter overpowering your radios!"

Megatron raised his fusion cannon again and fired another blast of fusion energy towards Optimus Prime, who was unable to avoid the blast, and as the purple ball of energy slammed into his robotic stomach, Prime let out a cry of pain before he fell to the ground in a smoking heap.

"Prime!" Prowl called out to his leader, seeing that Optimus struggled to rise back to his feet.

"Don't worry about me, Prowl." Optimus replied. "Just keep those fliers at bay!"

No sooner had he said it, Optimus Prime and Prowl leaped from their positions as the two Decepticon jets and Laserbeak swooped down with a sweeping barrage of laser fire to once again break the Autobots apart and put a stop to any attempt of the Autobots forming a plan, or combined attack. Rolling back on to his feet, Prowl looked up to see Starscream swooping back around for another strike, this time at the other Autobots more towards the rear of the group. Determined to stop Starscream, Prowl aimed his shoulder mounted missiles towards the red jet and prepared to fire, when suddenly, a purple light shone behind him, and unbeknownst to Prowl, the treacherous Skywarp materialized behind him. Silently, Skywarp raised his arm mounted machine gun and fired at Prowl's back, pelting Prowl down with a stream of laser fire.

"Ahahaha!" Skywarp laughed with amusement as Prowl let out a cry of pain and dropped to the ground.

Skywarp then lowered his arm mounted machine guns, ready to finish off the military strategist, but swift footsteps caused Skywarp to turn his head and see Wheeljack charging for Skywarp. He watched Wheeljack leap into the air and attempt to tackle Skywarp down to the ground, but Skywarp was too crafty and fast for Wheeljack, and so he simply teleported out of harm's way, leaving Wheeljack to crash into the ground with an angry growl.

Optimus Prime looked around and quickly observed the situation. As Prowl and Wheeljack began to recover, he then looked to see Trailbreaker, Bumblebee and Brawn grouped together, and under the cover of a force field dome that Trailbreaker had created to shelter them from the Decepticon fliers' continued attack. It seemed to Prime that Megatron may have picked the site to build his radio mast, also in the event of a battle. Due to the mountain and difficult terrain, Prime figured, they were boxed in, and therefore vulnerable from an air born strike, which is exactly what the Decepticons were doing.

"You have no chance, Prime!" Megatron tauntingly called. "Give up now, and maybe I'll melt your broken body down and use it to make new foundations for my radio tower!"

"I'm not broken yet, Megatron!" Optimus Prime called out angrily before he raised his laser cannon.

"Would you dare fire on me while I hold this one?"Megatron asked.

Optimus Prime's body jerked slightly, and he lowered his laser cannon as Megatron waved Spike in front of his own evil face. Megatron then let out a laugh to see Optimus Prime avoid another charge of fire, this time from Skywarp, who teleported into the sky and flew over Prime's head, with his machine guns rapidly firing on the Autobot.

"This why you have no hope of winning this war, Prime!" Megatron cried as Optimus Prime valiantly fought back against Skywarp. "Your pitiful compassion for these pathetic creatures is what makes you weak! If you can't attack me while I hold this one, what will you do when I hold an entire city at my mercy?!"

Optimus Prime envisioned the image Megatron had just described, and the Autobot leader felt a surge of anger rush through his circuits. He growled, and as Skywarp flew directly towards him, Optimus Prime struck out with his fist, sending an uppercut into Skywarp's chin that was so hard, Skywarp was immediately swatted out of the air like some mere fly, crashing to the ground with a cry of pain. Then, Optimus Prime turned his attention back towards Megatron, and shocked the Decepticon leader as he quickly raised his laser cannon back into the air, aimed it at Megatron, and with precision, he shot a blast of fire power right into Megatron's shoulder, with Spike completely out of his line of fire.

"Prowl," Optimus then called to his strategist. "We must find a way of taking that tower down!"

"I'm working on it, Prime," Prowl called back after firing another shot at Starscream. "Leave it to me."

A roar of rage caught Optimus Prime's attention once more, and he looked, seeing Megatron, his face now one of complete anger, before he threw Spike to the ground, right beside where Soundwave sat in his cassette form, still transmitting the jamming radio signal.

"A lucky shot, Prime!" Megatron called angrily. "But your luck has run out! RAAAARGH!"

Resembling an enraged bull, Megatron charged towards Prime, who stood firm, preparing to meet his arch nemesis in battle, and once he was close enough, Optimus watched as Megatron threw out his right fist in a punch. But, thinking two steps ahead, Optimus Prime drew his body back, avoiding the fist, before he took Megatron's wrist and gripped it tightly. Megatron growled under Prime's grip, and Optimus pulled Megatron forwards, before he threw his knee up, forcing it to strike Megatron in his silver stomach, and Megatron fell to the ground.

Megatron shook his head and looked up to Optimus Prime. Their gazes of anger and contempt for each other met, and immediately, Megatron leaped from the ground and rushed at Optimus once more, where the pair began to punch one another in a fierce brawl. Optimus Prime continued to fight back, much to Megatron's frustration, but as always, the Decepticon leader had a trick up his sleeve. While they continued to fight, Megatron let out a silent signal from his radio, and unknown to Prime, Megatron could see Starscream now quickly flying towards the pair as he transformed to his robot mode and drop kicked Optimus Prime in the back of the head. Prime dropped on his hands and knees to the ground in front of the pair, who both laughed and viciously, began to kick Optimus Prime over and over as hard as they could, sending Prime lower to the ground.

"Optimus is in trouble!" Bumblebee called out to the other Autobots as they continued to try and get the air born Skywarp, Thundercracker and Laserbeak out of the air. "He needs help!"

"We'll get that help to him soon." Prowl replied. "But first we need a plan to destroy that radio tower. I predict that if we do that, it'll create an opening for us to take the Decepticons down."

"I've got your tower busters right here," Wheeljack called. "These shrapnel shells will destroy that radio mast!"

Wheeljack aimed his shoulder mounted launchers over towards the radio mast and Prowl watched as a pair of circular metal objects flew from Wheeljack's launchers. The shells flew through the air, narrowly avoiding the laser fire from the battle. Prowl's eyes widened as the shells got closer, and it looked like Wheeljack would prove successful, when suddenly, the Autobots watched to see Soundwave's other Decepticon condor appear and shoot the shells out of the air after Buzzsaw flew out of Soundwave's cassette deck mode.

"Well, that worked!" Brawn sarcastically cried. "Any other bright ideas?"

Prowl looked down to Brawn with a bright look in his eyes as an idea hit him.

"As a matter of fact, Brawn, I do..."

Unaware of the Autobot's conversation, Megatron and Starscream continued to gang up on Optimus Prime. Now back on his feet, Prime continued to fight Megatron hand to hand, but every time he looked to begin to get the better of his nemesis, Starscream, who was airborne, flew around to Prime's rear and would shoot him to the ground. This strategy continued, but eager to end the trivial battle, which to him was one sided, Megatron kicked Optimus Prime onto his back as he fell to his knees once again. With Prime down, Megatron placed a foot on Optimus Prime's chest, pinning him down before he trained his fusion cannon on him.

"I've grown tired of sparring with you, Prime," Megatron announced. "But never fear, I assure you that your Autobots will suffer a long, drawn out demise once I have disposed of you. Farewell, Optimus Prime!"

With another evil grin, Megatron looked down at the defenseless Optimus Prime as his fusion cannon began to charge, with the intention of delivering a fatal shot to Optimus Prime. With every passing second, Megatron's cannon built up the energy it needed for one fatal shot, when a cry caught Megatron's attention.

"Megatron, emergency!" Soundwave called out.

Megatron turned his head and he snarled to see the small Autobot, Brawn rush towards the radio mast. Now in front of the mast, Brawn rushed at it, and with his right shoulder exposed to it, Brawn's shoulder barged the radio mast, causing one of its large legs to immediately buckle. The metal that made up the foundation of the radio mast began to groan as the strike was strong enough that it threatened to topple the radio mast down.

"STOP HIM!" Megatron called out as he took his attention from Optimus Prime.

Prime watched to see Megatron turn his back and aim his charged fusion cannon at Brawn. With another powerful "_thoom!" _Megatron released another large charge of fusion energy towards Brawn and the radio tower.

"You fool!" Starscream cried out. "You'll destroy the tower!"

In his blind rage, Megatron had inadvertently not taken Starscream's fact into account. He watched to see the small Autobot begin tearing an iron beam from the bottom of the radio tower, when Brawn noticed Megatron's blast flying towards him. With a cry of surprise, Brawn dropped the girder he had just ripped from the tower and he leaped away, transformed to his alternate form as a Land Rover and sped away as Megatron's blast tore into the radio mast.

"NOOOO!" Megatron cried angrily.

The Decepticon leader watched his energy blast tear through the metallic structure as if it were a piece of paper, where the blast continued on, ripping through the mountain also. Now without a solid base, the radio mast began to fall. Megatron's eyes widened when he saw the tower fall towards Soundwave and the immobile Spike, and Megatron hoped that the tower would strike the boy, so that the tower's destruction would not be for nothing. Unfortunately for Megatron though, Brawn sped back towards Spike and Soundwave, transformed back to his robot form and leaped over Spike as the radio tower crashed down onto he and Soundwave, who was unable to transform back to his robot mode in time to escape the wreckage.

Megatron's cries of anger over the destruction of the radio tower threw the Decepticons' attention, and Optimus Prime saw his chance.

"Autobots, attack!"

Hearing Optimus Prime's order, Megatron turned, only to meet the blue fist of Optimus Prime as the Autobot leader threw an uppercut into Megatron's jaw, immediately forcing him to the ground. Seeing Optimus Prime was back to his feet, Starscream now leaped at Prime in an attempt to stop his recovery, but a screeching cry alerted Prime of Starscream, and the Autobot grabbed Starscream in mid air, spun around and slammed Starscream down into Megatron's fallen body, and the pair grunted painfully. Then suddenly, a barrage of laser fire sounded again and Optimus Prime turned and looked to see Prowl, Wheeljack, Bumblebee and Trailbreaker firing their weapons at Thundercracker, Skywarp, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw, who seemed to panic at the situation and faltered under the Autobots' fresh attack.

"It's over, Megatron." Optimus Prime announced as he looked back to Megatron and trained his laser cannon down to he and Starscream. "Surrender."

"A true Decepticon never surrenders!" Megatron roared as he raised his hand.

Optimus Prime's eyes widened as he watched Megatron quickly move, but instead of firing another weapon at Optimus Prime, Megatron caused a blinding flash of light to appear, which was so strong Optimus Prime shielded his face and stumbled backwards. Seeing Optimus Prime stumble back, Megatron leaped to his feet and tackled Optimus Prime to the ground, before he then took off into the sky.

"I shall never surrender, but I am no fool," Megatron continued, before he called to the Decepticons. "Decepticons, retreat! The radio tower is lost. Return to base for repairs!"

The Autobots continued to fire their weapons at the Decepticons who found difficulty leaving the battle zone, but eventually, they were able to fly high enough into the sky that they had a clear path, and they disappeared from view. Last to go was Soundwave, who slowly dug himself out of the wreckage of the radio mast, and seeing that just the Autobots stood in the valley, Soundwave beat a hasty retreat as he flew into the sky.

"Let him go," a recovered Optimus Prime announced to the group of Autobots. "Brawn and Spike are buried in that wreckage somewhere. We need to get them out!"

Soundwave watched from the air to see the Autobots rush towards the wrecked radio tower and begin to dig through the twisted and broken metal. Eventually, he noticed that Trailbreaker dug Brawn out, who held Spike safely in his arms.

Thanks to his superior hearing, Soundwave heard the Autobots breathe words of relief with a safe and sound Spike, before the group shared a laugh of relief, and Soundwave hissed to himself. He and the other Decepticons had failed in their mission, and while they had retrieved enough energy to fuel themselves for some time, it was nowhere near enough for them to build a new spacecraft so they could return to Cybertron. Soundwave sensed that a raging Megatron would be there to meet him back at the Decepticons' base, and Soundwave reluctantly flew over the horizon, not looking forward to his next meeting with his leader...

**The End.**


End file.
